


Don't Feed The Experiments

by MagicaDraconia16



Series: 2020 Bingos [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Experiments Run Amok, Gen, Humor, Tony Stark Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaDraconia16/pseuds/MagicaDraconia16
Summary: When feeding the experiments, please ensure that you don't get blood in their food. Or give them heightened intelligence. Yes, Mr Stark, we're looking at you.
Series: 2020 Bingos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634290
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Don't Feed The Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Card Number: 3035  
> Square Number and Prompt: Adopted - Iron Mouse image  
> Rating: Gen  
> Pairing: None  
> Warnings: Crack ahoy?  
> Summary: When feeding the experiments, please ensure that you don't get blood in their food. Or give them heightened intelligence. Yes, Mr Stark, we're looking at you. 
> 
> This was supposed to be a drabble, but it didn't quite work that way, so now it's 3-in-1...?

The alarm began blaring when the Avengers were eating.

“Sir,” JARVIS began, “I’m afraid that Experiment 105 has escaped.”

“How’d that happen?” Tony demanded, amongst the others’ chorus of _“WHAT?!”_. He frowned up at the nearest camera. “J, did you leave DUM-E in charge of feeding again?”

JARVIS sniffed haughtily, sounding as offended as an AI can sound. “Of course not, Sir,” he said. “You might recall, you gave it heightened intelligence. It decided it didn’t want to be an experiment anymore.”

_"_ _Unsurprising,” Steve muttered under his breath._

“So what _does_ it want to be?” Tony asked.

JARVIS sighed. “Iron Mouse.”

There was silence for a moment before another chorus of _“WHAT?!”_ rang out.

“JARVIS, are you messing with me?” Tony demanded. “You’d better be messing with me here!”

“Unfortunately not, Sir,” JARVIS replied. “When you fed Experiment 105 the first time, you had been working on the armour and unknowingly gained a small cut, which subsequently bled into the food.”

_“Are you telling us there’s a VAMPIRE MOUSE running around the Tower?!” yelled Clint in the background._

“And somehow that caused it to think that it’s, well, _me_?” demanded Tony, incredulously.

“Yes, Sir,” JARVIS agreed, calmly. Then his tone abruptly changed. “Sir! Watch out!”

Something small flashed through the middle of the group, trailing a very faint but familiar sound of repulsors. The Avengers – Earth’s Mightiest Heroes – shrieked, ducked, and tried to bat the thing away. It landed on the table in a familiar pose, aiming its paws at Tony.

“Why the hell is an escaped experiment in my kitchen in a suit?!” Tony demanded. “JARVIS, how the hell did it make _that_?!”

“With a great deal of determination and ingenuity,” the AI said. “It is, after all, only a mouse.”

The mouse squeaked indignantly. “ _I … am … Iron Mouse_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just for funsies: 


End file.
